unexpected destiny of the Ferret and Weasel
by Bloodlust Tears
Summary: rated for language. d/g, r/r please. i suck at summaries
1. a chance encounter

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Well kinda, all the Harry Potter stuff belongs to JKR but I know I sure wouldn't mind owning Malfoy.  
  
A/N: I will only continue to write this if people review, please be nice but honest.  
  
Unexpected destiny of the Ferret and Weasel.  
  
Chapter one: A chance encounter.  
  
"well,well,well, if it isn't the little weasel" Drawled malfoy who had just boarded the Hogwarts express, He was heading for his compartment when the smallest Weasley stumbled in front of him.  
  
Great thought Ginny Weasley, What a great start to a new year, with none other than a collision with that egotistical prat Mal-ferret. " What do you want Malfoy?" questioned Ginny who really wasn't in the best of moods since She was about to start her seventh year at Hogwarts, and Harry fucking potter had been paying annoyingly close attention to her all summer, even though her crush on him ended three years ago. Now she just hated him and Hermione, not to mention her brother, together they formed the dream team, and she had, had enough. Hence the fact that she was looking for a private compartment where she wouldn't be ignored by them or interrupted by anyone. She and Malfoy had both been attempting to enter the same compartment.  
  
"Oh nothing much weaslette, just trying to step into my compartment, though it's a little difficult with you blocking the way. Now if you would ever so kindly STEP ASIDE" replied Malfoy, sarcasm evident in his tone of voice. He expected her to cower under his frame and run back to her git of a brother, however she remained still. "well?"  
  
"Actually Malfoy, this is my compartment today, and so if you were looking to be alone, bad luck this is the last compartment so you'll just have to share with me, that is of course unless you wish to retreat back to those dim-witted, no good excuses for friends of yours, Crabbe and Goyle is it?" retorted Ginny  
  
Holy shit, Thought Draco, Who woulda thought that the youngest Weasley would have grown a backbone, and have the nerve to stand up to me, the little beauty. WOW Draco man, you should be ashamed of yourself, thinking like that of the weaslette. Draco continued to have an argument inside his head, it went something like this.  
  
Oh come on Draco you know you like her. No I don't!, she's nothing to me. Then why did you refuse to become a death-eater while thinking about her. She had nothing to do with it! Then why do you dream about here every night, just like you have for the past two months. You know that thinking of her all summer is what kept you alive after that beating your father gave you, you just wanted to survive so you could see her face one more time. Well.Draco was pulled from his thoughts when gin..weasley spoke to him  
  
"Well, what are you going to do?" she entered the compartment hoping that he would follow. Wow girl, what the hell are you thinking, you can't like him, anways you knoe he could never like y.  
  
"Yeah I'm coming in gin, I mean weasel". Ginny gasped when he said her name. He sat down and stared at her before they both spoke at the same time  
  
"Malfoy"  
  
"Weasley" 


	2. friends?

Chapter two: Friends?  
  
Ginny tried again, "Malfoy?"  
  
"yes, Weasley, what is it?" he asked. God, I wonder if she likes me at all. Oh well, I guess if she doesn't I'll just have to make her, I mean I have been picking on her and her family for years, but if she is willing to see past that then so will I, I mean I am afterall head boy this year, and my god is she beautiful or what!  
  
"Why are you always so mean to me?" inquired Ginny "I mean do you hate me that much?" Please say no, please say no her mind screamed.  
  
"No, not exactly" replied Malfoy Damn, Malfoy you shouldn't have told her that! He berated himself  
  
"Really?" Ginny's face lit up at his reply. Draco seeing her smile, returned the gesture whole heartedly, while Ginny practically melted in her seat.  
My god he's gorgeous, thought Ginny, Even more so when he's smiling, I mean sure I've seen him smirk before but now he's actually smiling, and at me too!!  
  
"Really" Draco replied.  
  
"Listen," Ginny began, "I was wondering, well you see, seeing as it's our last year, do you think maybe we could put the past behind us and maybe even be.umm.friends?" Ginny was nervous he could tell, but he answered with,  
  
"Uh, friends sounds great weas.uh Ginny, but what do you mean our last year?"  
  
"Oh!" Ginny giggled, "I passed a test during the holidays and skipped to seventh year, and guess what?"  
  
"what?" asked a curious Draco  
  
"I'm HEAD GIRL!" she exclaimed, positively happy, "I beat all Granger's scores and records so I got the position instead of her!"  
  
"That's great Ginny, but it means you'll be very busy this year" he informed her.  
  
"Oh I know, but I can share the work with the head boy, whoever he is?" she told him.  
He didn't answer, instead he reached into his bag and pulled something out, smiling he showed it to a now curious Ginny. It was a badge, well a head boy badge to be exact.  
  
"Oh My God!" Ginny exclaimed, "you're head boy? This is sooo cool, we can hang out together and Dumbledore told me that the rules changed this year and head boy and girl's rooms are next door to each other and on the third floor!"  
  
"But isn't that floor forbidden" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, to everyone except us and only those who are invited by us can go up there and must stay with us at all times while there, well, except for teachers of course" she informed him.  
  
Draco just nodded and they talked for the remainder of the ride, until about fifteen minutes before they reached Hogsmeade station (A/N: I think that's what it's called), and they changed into their ever boring robes and Draco asked her, "Gin, do you think we should keep our friendship a secret?"  
  
She went deep into thought for a moment before answering, "no, I think people should know we get along, I have an idea" Draco was keenly listening, "tonight we'll still pretend to hate each other, but tomorrow we'll shock everyone by sitting together in all our classes, because Dumbledore changed the curriculum in the hopes of bettering house relations, so all classes are with Slytherin and Gryffindor, isn't that so cool and because I'm head girl I got my timetable early and we have potions first, I can just see Snape's face right now"  
  
"yeah" said Draco "but won't the dream team be pissed as hell, I mean I thought you guys were friends or something".  
  
"No FUCKING WAY!!" She exclaimed before settling down, "I fucking hate all of them, I mean Ron thinks he's better than everyone else because he's friends with Harry fucking Potter, When I told them about being head girl, Hermione turned 'em against me, because Merlin knows that she was pissed as hell and we haven't spoken since, they've been snobbing me to no end, and Harry-Fuckin-I'm-Better-Than-Everyone-Else-Coz-I-Survived-The-Wrath-Of- Some-Fucked-up-Psychotic-Corpse-On-Legs-Potter! (A/N: I know it's kind of long, but it's oh so true) well what can I say, as soon as I get over y crush on him, he gets one on me! Well come to think of it I got over my crush on him like three years ago, but did he notice? NO! not until last month when he tried to hit on me and I slapped him so hard that his face was red for an hour! Then of course I stormed off and he finally got it, I hope, oh god what if he didn't who knows what he could do to me"  
  
Ginny was in tears now and hysterical, so Draco wrapped her up in a hug and told her, "Don't worry I'll protect you from him okay?" Gin nodded and wiped away her tears.  
  
"One more question Ginny", he continued, she nodded, "I received a letter from Dumbledore over break and I was wondering, well he told me that in two days there will be a dance at school, sort of a welcome back thing, do you wanna go with me?"  
  
Ginny looked at him, eyes shining with happiness (tears too) then beamed at him, her smile lighting up her face, "Yes, yes, yes, I'd love to go with you, the real you, the you I really like! Of course!".  
  
"Great Gin, I'll see you later" he said as the train arrived at the station, and he left to go and find himself a carriage, for the ride to Hogwarts, all the while playing over in his mind the events that had just taken place.  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long, Pleeeeeease review, 3rd chappie almost complete. I kinda figured that since I was bludging school for half a week, I'd carry on with this, and I'd like to give myself a pat on the back for coming up with something interesting to spend my time on. 


End file.
